coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5819 (9th August 2004)
Plot Ashley tells Rita how he proposed to Claire but she's decided to leave him. Rita's perplexed. Depressed Claire tells Rita how Ashley doesn't want her to interfere in Joshua's upbringing so she's left him. Jack gives the bowling team a pep talk but realises it's an uphill task. Rita urges Ashley to try and build bridges with Claire and not to throw away a chance of happiness. Ciaran's delighted when Penny turns up and tells him that the deal's on and gives him a cheque for £50,000. Tracy flirts with Ciaran and they end up kissing passionately. Roy buys Hayley a bowling ball. She's delighted. In the Rovers, Eileen flirts with a guy called Joe who says he's a boiler man. Maya suggests to Dev they should set a wedding date. Dev fobs her off. Claire goes to collect the last of her things from No.4 but Ashley stops her. Ashley explains that telling Joshua his mother is dead is made even harder by the fact that he isn't his real father. Claire's stunned. Dev can no longer contain his feelings and confesses to Sunita that he still loves her. Cast Regular cast *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Joe Bloggs - Robert Horwell Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Bedroom *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *The Kabin *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Shelley warns Sunita against falling for Dev again; Ashley decides to tell Claire the truth about Josh; and Penny finally gives Ciaran the financial support for his business enterprise. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,350,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Claire Casey (to Rita Sullivan about Ashley Peacock): "I thought we were suited and I thought he respected me, but I can't be with someone who won't let me have an opinion. He shuts me up and pushes me out. I love Joshua to bits... I wouldn't do anything that I didn't think was the best for him. This was the first thing we've properly disagreed over, and he wouldn't listen to a word I said. And then he reckoned asking me to marry him would solve everything... but how could I marry him, Mrs Sullivan? He doesn't respect me. In his head part of him will still see me as an employee who should do as she's told and always agree with everything he says, but I can't live like that." Category:2004 episodes